


Слишком человек

by Prim_Dor_A



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 19:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13464546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prim_Dor_A/pseuds/Prim_Dor_A
Summary: - Почему ты остановился тогда?! Я ведь извинился, когда пришел на бэт-сигнал, хотел рассказать о Люторе, хотел…- Я чувствовал, что поступаю неправильно, но не мог позволить себе остановиться.





	Слишком человек

**Author's Note:**

> Приветствую!  
> Сие творение - результат пересмотра фильмов и мультов - и попыток ответить на собственные вопросы.  
> Все, что здесь изложено - глубокое ИМХО, и вы, конечно же, не обязаны с моим мнением соглашаться, однако (если уж я его сочинила), то оно уже имеет право на существование:)  
> Всех благ и приятного прочтения (надеюсь).

У них, наконец, нашлось время, чтобы спокойно поговорить, хоть и прошло с приснопамятной битвы времени преизрядно. Впрочем, это было сугубое мнение Брюса, и он им ни с кем не делился. Поскольку багаж знаний и опыта у него был немалый, то назревающую необходимость объясниться с Кларком он осознал довольно-таки рано. И теперь Кент сидел напротив него и терпеливо ждал.

\- Ты позвал меня для того, чтобы молчать? – не выдержал Кларк, чуть нервно теребя рукав рубашки. 

_«И все же, какой он еще молодой!»_

\- Ты волнуешься, - заметил он, слегка изменив позу – благо, кресло-монстр позволяло.

\- У меня есть причина волноваться? – и сердито нахмурившись, выгнул бровь. Брюс подавил в себе желание улыбнуться.

\- Ты мне скажи, - отозвался Уэйн. 

\- Брюс, - укоризненно протянул Кларк. – Что-то случилось?

\- Случилось, - кивнул тот. – Причем давно. Мы до сих пор это не обсудили.

\- Все в прошлом, - Кент перебил его слишком поспешно. 

\- Нет. Я хочу объясниться, - обрекающе спокойно произнес он. – И прошу тебя меня выслушать, - тяжело вздохнул, собрался с мыслями и заговорил. - Когда пришли криптонцы…

\- Почему ты остановился тогда?! – не выдержал Кларк. Его буквально распирало - этот вопрос не давал покоя, заставляя придумывать все новые ответы на него! Просто потому что он – не Бэтмен. – Я ведь извинился, когда пришел на бэт-сигнал, хотел рассказать о Люторе, хотел… Но ты не стал слушать! Ты отравил меня! Едва не убил! А потом вдруг… остановился! Сначала я думал, что это из-за того, что твою маму тоже звали Марта, но… это ведь… неправильно! Бред какой-то! Ты не мог так просто… – и замолк, просто выдохся и осел в кресле, стискивая кулаки до побелевших костяшек.

\- Это не было просто, Кларк, - признался Брюс. – Я с самого начала знал… нет, я чувствовал, что поступаю неправильно, но не мог позволить себе остановиться. Я думал, что не имею на это права.

\- По-почему? – Кент вглядывался в потемневшее лицо товарища, попутно отмечая, насколько тот напряжен. Неужели он, наконец, получит ответ на свой вопрос?

\- После нападения Зода я несколько недель подряд видел один и тот же сон, - задумчиво проговорил Уэйн. – Я видел мир, Кларк, в котором правил Супермен. Видел его армию парадемонов. 

\- Но, Брюс, это же… 

\- Сам знаю, - кивнул тот. – Мы тогда ничего не должны были о них знать. Сон повторялся, а я все больше уверялся, что это – все же не сон. Слишком много деталей, людей, которых я никогда не встречал, символы. И… Все это было слишком реально. Я видел тот мир, Кларк, и он был страшен. 

\- И ты решил, что…

\- Да, решил, - выдохнул Уэйн. – И ошибся в итоге. Я испугался и позволил страху управлять моими поступками, отказался думать и анализировать, отказался взглянуть на все с другой стороны. Но все то время, что я готовился тебя… убить тебя… я чувствовал, что это неправильно. И отчаянно искал повода, который бы позволил мне все бросить, отказаться от Плана. Я искал оправдание своей слабости.

\- Я… продолжай, пожалуйста, - попросил Кларк, придвигаясь ближе.

\- Можно сказать, что в тот момент я достиг предела, - после недолгого молчания Уэйн продолжил. – Понял, что не могу. Не могу убить человека за то, чего он еще не совершил. Ты дал мне повод отступить, и я им воспользовался.

\- Ты думаешь, что я могу стать… - и Кент замолк, пытаясь подобрать слова.

\- Тираном, - подсказал тот. – Нет, Кларк. Теперь я так не думаю. После того, как ты умер, я поднял всю доступную информацию о тебе, и кое-что понял. Ты никогда не станешь тем, кого я видел в том кошмаре. Ты для этого слишком человечен, - и улыбнулся. Впервые за вечер.

Они сидели друг напротив друга и молчали – каждый о своем. Кларк переваривал признание, но еще больше его поразила откровенность Уэйна. Нет, никто не спорит, что после нападения Степного Волка Бэтмен изменился (впрочем, это случилось несколько раньше), но все так же оставался лаконичным и скупым на эмоции. Лишь Аллену он, если можно так выразиться, симпатизировал. Но это не в счет – Барри был всеобщим любимцем (хоть Артур это яростно отрицал). Говорить о чем-то личном – это ведь не про Темного Рыцаря Готэма. Однако – вот он, сидит, потихоньку попивая дорогущий коньяк, не прячась за маской – летучей мыши и отчуждения, ждет, о чем еще спросит он, Кларк Кент. Наверное, такие чувства испытывали исследователи, когда открывали неизведанные земли – триумф, эйфория, гордость, восторг и страх! Ух ты, с ним по душам говорит сам Бэтмен! Мысли разбегались! 

\- Ты… Я не знаю, что и сказать, - признался Кент. – Это просто невероятно. В смысле, как такое возможно?

\- Я говорил о параллельных мирах с Дианой, но у амазонок слишком мало информации, и она очень специфична, - охотно отозвался Уэйн.

\- Брюс, я не об этом, - он почему-то сильно волновался. – Ты говоришь со мной. Я думал, что никогда не добьюсь от тебя…

\- Я умею адекватно оценить свои шансы. И я не справляюсь один, - ответил Уэйн. – Это значит, мне нужна помощь. Нужно выяснить, что это был за сон, почему именно парадемоны, как это связано с Дарксайдом. И кто он вообще такой. А то, что все связно, я нутром чую! 

\- Дарксайд? – переспросил Кент. – Что за Дарксайд?

\- Если бы знать, - Брюс сполз в кресле и растер лицо ладонями. У Кларка дыхание перехватило – Бэтмен, оказывается, может уставать! Нет-нет, просто дело в том, что этот человек всегда казался высеченным из огромного куска адаманта – непробиваемый, неуничтожимый, вечный. И вдруг увидеть ТАКУЮ правду! Это было сродни откровению. – Я подключился к городским камерам слежения, когда искал тех парадемонов, что похищали людей, и как-то раз услышал от них: «За Дарксайда!». 

\- Но это значит, что Степной Волк не был нашим главным врагом! – воскликнул Кларк, подскакивая с места. – И вообще, откуда-то же он пришел, да?! И для кого-то завоевывал миры, ведь невозможно одновременно воевать и управлять! – он заходил по комнате, то и дело взмахивая руками. – Нужно сказать остальным!

\- Я рад, что ты делаешь правильные выводы, - улыбнулся Уэйн. – Я уже подготовил всю информацию, что мне удалось собрать, и созвал Лигу. Завтра мы все обсудим.

Обернувшись, Кент наткнулся на все ту же усталую улыбку. Это было больше чем то, на что он рассчитывал, когда задал свои вопросы. Брюс не только говорил с ним, но и просил помощи! Не ставил перед фактом: ты умрешь или ты поможешь мне спасти мир. М-да, это было ново. И тут ему на ум пришел нечаянно подслушанный разговор в полицейском участке, куда он заходил за сведениями для своей статьи. Бэтмен защищал Готэм в течение двадцати лет. Это ведь почти половина его жизни! Двадцать чертовых лет! Опыт, полученный ценой искалеченной души. Теперь Кларк понимал то, что хотел сказать ему Брюс – превентивный удар. Если посмотреть на ситуацию глазами Бэтмена, то он был по-своему прав, постаравшись избавить мир от страшной судьбы, устранив всего одного… человека! Наверняка именно это не давало Брюсу покоя – то, что, не смотря на происхождение, Бэтмен воспринимал его именно что как человека – со всеми темными сторонами, страстями и пороками. Не пришелец с непостижимой логикой, а вполне предсказуемый человек. И что мог в таком разрезе Бэтмен подумать о Супермене с его супер силой? Правильно – самое плохое.

\- О чем задумался? – Уэйн прервал его размышления, подходя на пару шагов. 

\- Ты видел много зла, - проговорил он, радостно отмечая, как расширились глаза товарища – ух ты, на эмоции пробил! – И ты не мог даже предположить, что я не «паду». Черт, да ты даже шанса мне не дал! Нет, я понимаю почему, но… Я был ТАК зол на тебя! И, кстати, я все еще зол. Ну, это так, к сведению. А вообще, знаешь, я тебя понял. Раньше, когда мы только вернулись домой, я постарался, ну, принять то, что произошло, но… Черт, слов не хватает! Плохой из меня репортер.

\- Без моих слов картинка не складывалась? - подсказал тот.

\- Да! Именно! – и вновь зашагал по комнате.

Наблюдая за метаниями Кента, Брюс продолжал убеждаться в собственной правоте – именно этот человек должен стоять во главе Лиги: молодой, без того страшного груза ошибок и выбора меньшего зла, что так свойственно ему самому, немного максималист, немного пацифист, на капельку разочарованный, но влюбленный в жизнь в лучших ее проявлениях. А он, опаленный злом, будет рядом, чтобы помочь: сделать выбор, когда Супермен не сможет – а ведь такие ситуации могут возникнуть, подсказать, когда будет нужно, отойти в сторону, если потребуется. И быть рядом, когда не зовут. 

\- …и нам нужны еще люди! – веское заявление Кента вырвало Брюса из размышлений.

\- Прости? – встряхнулся тот.

\- Ты не слушал меня! – почти обвинил его Кларк. – Говорю – мы едва управились со Степным Волком, поэтому нам понадобятся еще люди. Со сверх-способностями.

\- Да, я понял, - усмехнулся тот, окидывая взглядом самого могущественного человека на земле, взбудораженно протаптывающего ковер в его комнате. – У меня уже есть пара кандидатов.

\- И почему я не удивлен? – Кент упер кулаки в бока, наблюдая за довольной физиономией супергероя, главной способностью которого, по личному утверждению, были деньги. (Кстати, эту способность Кент оценил очень высоко). – У тебя на все есть ответ.

\- Нет, - отозвался тот. – К сожалению. Однако, думаю, что вместе мы можем справиться. Но только не говори этого Артуру, не хочу лишать его лавров за самую проникновенную речь.

\- Да. Но я с ним согласен на все сто – Диана и впрямь прекрасна, - рассмеялся Кларк. – Но только не говори этого Лоис.

\- Не стану, но ты мой должник, - отозвался тот. – Я… - и вот тут у Брюса зазвонил телефон. Боже, как вовремя! – Прости, Кларк, это по работе.

\- Ничего, мне уже пора, - кивнул тот. – Мама приглашает тебя на ужин.

\- Непременно, - сухо бросил тот, но Кларк не стал принимать на свой счет, ибо имидж Уэйна должен быть непоколебим.

\- Увидимся, - и вышел в коридор.

\- Искренне рад, что на этот раз обошлось без смертоубийства, - немного колко заметил Альфред, стоящий в тени поворота. 

\- Я тоже, - он не мог не улыбнуться, его тронуло искреннее беспокойство этого человека. – Интересно, ему и ночью покоя не дают?

\- Всякое бывает, мистер Кент, - усмехнулся тот.

\- Я не в том смысле, - он слегка покраснел. – Я… ну, вы понимаете.

\- Несомненно. Желаете присоединиться к мастеру Брюсу за обедом? – чопорно осведомился дворецкий, однако в уголках его глаз пряталась улыбка.

\- Не стоит, пойду поговорю с Дианой, наверное она устала ждать, пока мы закончим.

\- Я предлагал мисс Принс кофе, но она предпочла остаться… снаружи.

\- Она же не думает всерьез, что Брюс мне как-то постарается навредить? Это глупо! Он никогда…

\- Вовсе нет, мастер Кларк, - и в этот момент репортер внутри Кента просто зашелся в экстазе, настолько Уэйн и его дворецкий стали похожи. – Я точно могу сказать, что жизнь достаточно долгая, чтобы зарекаться. 

\- Это не прозвучало оптимистично, - хмыкнул Кент. – Брось, Альфред, все будет хорошо!

\- Отрадно видеть такой энтузиазм, мастер Кларк, - и легонько улыбнулся. – Постарайтесь его сохранить. 

\- Такой же пессимист, как и Бэтмен, - нарочито вздохнул он, качая головой. – До скорого! 

Альфред Пенниуорт проводил гостя взглядом, а затем позволил себе разочек закатить глаза – мальчишеский энтузиазм иной раз бывает очень заразительным. Кому-то это может пойти на пользу (но он не стал тыкать пальцем). Поймав себя на мысли о громадной куче дел на сегодня, дворецкий – _просто дворецкий_ – вернулся в дом. 

 

Зависнув над ровной гладью озера, Супермен призадумался. Значит, это была не Марта. Вернее, это имя стало поводом, но не было причиной. Интересно, какие еще сюрпризы преподнесет им всем Темный Рыцарь? Наверняка, это будет _жутко_ интересно!

_«О, Диана уже ждет!»_

***

\- Вы, наконец, поговорили, - удовлетворенно улыбнулась Чудо-Женщина. – И даже не подрались на этот раз. На мой взгляд – прогресс на лицо. Неужели вы повзрослели?

\- Он мне все рассказал, - улыбнулся Кент, поскольку хорошее настроение не собиралось его покидать. – И я… принял это к сведению. 

\- Да, на неокрепшие умы он действует именно так, - еще больше разулабылась Диана.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду? – он словно бы и не понял. – Мы просто обсудили…

\- И ты с ним согласился. Потому что Брюс умеет быть убедительным. Но скажи мне вот что, Кларк, - и подошла на шаг ближе. – Он извинился?

\- Э-э-э, я не… Нет, - все же признал мужчина. – Но мне кажется, что мы квиты.

\- Значит, больше никаких препятствий для плодотворной совместной работы? О, наконец-то вы повзрослели и доросли до компромиссов, - а затем подхватила его под руку и потащила вдоль озера. – Ну а теперь давай, делись впечатлениями!

Рассказывая Диане о том, что поведал Брюс (разумеется, Кент поведал далеко не всё), он поймал себя на мысли, что больше не злится. Да, может быть, Бэтмен и не был самым приятным человеком в мире, однако, теперь его мотивы стали понятнее. И с этим можно мириться – о, нет, не всегда, конечно же – скажем, через раз. 

_«Ох, ты ж ё-кэ-лэ-мэ-нэ, уже ПЯТЬ часов?! Да Лоис меня живьем съест – опоздал на встречу!»._

А Диана только смеялась ему вслед. 

_«Нет, не повзрослел. Ну и хорошо!_ »

Конец, наверное.


End file.
